Minor characters
Minor characters play a very minor role – i.e. appear for a short time, are mentioned by someone, or just have a few lines – so it is why they can't have their own pages, as mostly there is not enough information about them. List of characters Artillery was a Drive-Union that Tōya Kagari defeated after the Embryo incident. His Drive allowed him to shoot bullets of compressed air. Artillery had the Crystal on his abdomen, and he was in Phase 4, but during the battle he went into Phase 5 and was killed. He appears in XBlaze – Code: Embryo. Artillery (Character Artwork, Type A).png Artillery (Character Artwork, Type B).png Black Golden Tager makes his appearance in the gag reels of the BlazBlue games. A massive mecha designed by Relius Clover. It is still being argued to this day if the robot is actually black or golden. It can move faster and has more power than even the Mechakaka, and almost brought the legendary Golden Tager to its knees. Bob was Bullet's match-up for the final qualifiers of Kagura Mutsuki's battle of Ragna the Bloodedge during BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. However, he was crushed by Azrael before he could step into the arena. A very unfortunate warrior. Bugs are the creatures summoned from within Arakune's body. They inhabit his body, and he is able to manipulate them to his will. Tartar is one of the bugs. Clerk The is a recurring gag character that appears in the Chinese restaurant in Orient Town. She is very focused on her job and is very brash and straightforward. She is loud and has a very stereotypical Chinese accent, often leaving out connectives in sentences. Her only canon appearances are in Platinum the Trinity and Ragna the Bloodedge's Story Modes. She appears in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, BlazBlue: Continuum Shift games and BlazBlue manga, where she is first shown. Waitress.png Four was a man of tall stature, and the fourth of the Ten Sages during the First Great Magic War. He was in his mid thirties, and was extremely stern. He seldom spoke, only opening his mouth when absolutely necessary. Francis and Rosenne is uncle of Carl and Ada Clover. When Carl escaped the Clover household with Machine God: Nirvana, they stayed at Francis' place for a bit. Carl mentioned that he was betrayed by his uncle, but whether that uncle is Francis is unknown. is aunt of Carl and Ada, and Francis' wife. Golden Tager makes his appearance in the gag reels of the BlazBlue games. A gigantic robot developed by Kokonoe Mercury. Its full name is the . His glimmering body is the materialization of all of Kokonoe's passion. With the application of the , he becomes the . His special attack is the . Han is a doctor in Orient Town. He is foul-mouthed and Linhua thinks that he is a quack, but according to Litchi Faye Ling, he is a good doctor. When Litchi was absent from her clinic in the 13th Hierarchical City "Kagutsuchi" during the BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and BlazBlue: Centralfiction course, she redirected all of her patients to doctor Han. Kagemaru is Bang Shishigami's ninja dog. Bang treats Kagemaru as though it was his own younger brother, and Kagemaru reciprocates the sentiment. Mechakaka appears in the gag reels of the BlazBlue games. A gigantic robot that is shaped like a member of the Kaka tribe. Its speed and power are both remarkable, and its saliva is a powerful acid that melts just about anything. Even the legendary Golden Tager had trouble defeating this monstrosity. Momokaka is one of the warriors of the Kaka tribe. Like Torakaka and Taokaka, she is travelling the world. Taokaka calls her . Mother is the mother of the main protagonist of XBlaze – Lost: Memories and her little sister. She is very kind and is very devoted to her husband and her children. She died soon after the birth of her second daughter due to a lingering illness. "Me"'s mother (Character Artwork, 1).png Me's mother (Character Artwork, 2).png Me's mother (Character Artwork, 3).png Me's parents (Concept Artwork).png Munefuyu is Jūbei's youngest brother. During the Great Dark War, he led the Kakas to their settlement, the first settlement and village. Later, he sets off to fight the Black Beast with other warriors from the Kaka tribe. Obstacle is what Jin Kisaragi calls Noel Vermillion, because she resembles his little sister, Saya. Pakumen is something that resembles Hakumen very closely, but is in fact NOT Hakumen. He has the word "ZEA" printed on his torso, for some reason. Phantom Boy The is the "other" Tōya Kagari that was awakened when the power of the Original Grimoire was unleashed. Until then, he was trapped in an endless dream. As he controls the level of power available to Tōya when he uses the Grimoire, he calls himself the . He exists in the deepest depths of Tōya's subconscious and can only be encountered while sleeping or unconscious, though the memories of any encounter will disappear upon waking. It is unknown where his existence came from, though he said it could have been born by the Magic Element from Ripper or it could have been born as a self-defense mechanism. Tail is a non-canon gag scenario character in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. She is Makoto Nanaya's tail who has become detached and gained sentience. After eating with Valkenhayn and Taokaka a "natural instinct candy", which forces their dormant beast genes to awake and become more prominent, urges of the Kaka overwhelmed her and she began to violently groom Makoto's tail, which caused the dormant survival gene found in Kagutsuchi Island Squirrels to awaken, and the tail detached, giving birth to Ms. Tail. She is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in Japanese version, and by Cindy Robinson in English version. Ms._Tail_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Neutral).png Three was the third of the Ten Sages during the First Great Magic War. An elderly woman with a gentle personality. She was the most senior among the members who fought during the Great Dark War, and served as a leader to the guild. She was also one of Demon Guns: Bolverk's owners. Two was the second of the Ten Sages during the First Great Magic War. Due to One's absence, he was the head of the Ten Sages and served as the facilitator of important meetings. He died during the Great Dark War. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters